Nights like these
by Theguynextdoortoyou
Summary: Its nights like these when I just can't sleep. Sasuke... It feels like your so close but I know you just tried to kidnap someone named Bee not three days ago. So why are you standing right in front of me right now? Am I imagining him or is there some one really in my apartment with me. "Who are you..." The raven looks up and smirks "... Hn and I thought I had bad eyes." Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any thing of Naruto. If I did well… there would be radical changes. RADICAL I TELL YOU!

Today is October ninth it is currently 11:47 pm.

Naruto looks at the clock that hangs opposite his bed and just stares at it wishing it would stop before midnight. But no matter how he hard he glares at the clock, it only ticks away faster. He knows what happens once the clock hits midnight and begs for it to not come. He could master the resangon he could master the shadow clone, hell he even mastered the art of deception. But he could not master the art of time travel.

The clock slowly creeps forward, and as soon as it does his eyes widen. It is now 12:00 am October tenth, but more commonly known to him as the day of pain. Unlike most kids his age, Naruto has never enjoyed his birthday. It is the day where instead of everyone either ignoring him like usual, or calling him a monster which also isn't out of the norm, they instead turn to celebrating his father's death. But it's what happens after the celebration that Naruto has always feared. The beatings. Don't get him wrong he has been beat up before when it wasn't his birthday, but on that special day of his all of the drunken enraged citizens and shinobi alike feel it is their duty to get him a gift, the gift of a merciless beating.

As he starts to remember all of the 'wonderful' birthdays he's had, Naruto starts to cry. He remembers when he was twelve and they found him outside of the academy at the swing set. As usual he waited for all the other kids to get picked up by their parents. He would always wonder if he would ever find out what it would be like to have a family. As he waited, he watched as the last of the kids shuffled out of the school to their respective homes, the last kid out as usual was Sasuke. Ever sense he found out that Sasuke also had no family anymore, whenever he was around him he would always feel kind of … well actually he didn't know what he felt but there was something there. While he watched Sauske's retreating form fade into the city, he watched as he saw a group of people coming towards him. Not realizing what day it was or the obvious hatred in their eyes he slowly got up to go home.

While grabbing his lone books from where he placed them against the trees, the converging mob spotted him and started to walk to him. As Naruto picks up his books he is suddenly conscious of the group of people behind him, but tries not to think about them. All thought of ignoring them is stopped when a foot collides with his spine. As he is thrown from his thoughts and into the tree in front of him, another object hits him, this time it is a large rock. As the mob of obviously drunk and angry people surrounded the small blond boy, it started to rain.

After what might have been hours but was really only about forty-five minutes the crowd of angry venders and shinobi a like dispersed to try and celebrate the rest of the night for their fallen hero. Whilst leaving in their wake a bruised, bloodied, blond boy. There he lied for hours, but it's not like nobody saw him there no, they just knew who he was and didn't care! Of course that's how it always went, people saw him being ABUSED but said NOTHING! It's not their place to say something that the 'demon incarnation' was being beaten up. After he stopped thinking about one of his horrible birthdays he noticed that it was almost one am. The small blond who as of about an hour ago was now fifteen, and also had only about five and a half hours to get some sleep before he was expected to show up for his team meeting.

After waking up from a restless slumber, Naruto gets up out of his messily made bed and goes over to his washroom. Looking up into the figure that greeted him in the mirror was one of a tired run down golden haired boy that looked obviously malnourished. "Snap out of it Naruto its time to put on your game face" after slapping his cheeks he put on the smile that grabbed everyone's attention. Yes he was a true master of the arts of deception, not many people realized how miserable he truly was. Some would probably think that only Iruka and Kakashi, and possibly that lazy ass Shikamaru. They would be wrong, well mostly wrong Iruka knew. He occasionally dropped by to see how Naruto was holding up. Don't get him wrong though Naruto loved Iruka for that, it gave him solace to know that there was at least one person cared enough to see through his façade. Slowly inching his way into the icy water of the shower knowing fully well that the only time he got hot water was during the summer when the water sat in the hot pipes in the sun. Wondering when his land lady would be by to pick up his next overpriced rent for the small damaged apartment he gets out and slowly towels off. Now he knows fully well he will be late for his team meeting, not that he is looking forward to it. 'Damn it' Naruto thought, 'I forgot to go out and buy groceries… now what will I eat for lunch.' Contrary to popular belief Naruto has never been as ecstatic about ramen as everyone makes him out to be. It was simple really ramen was cheap, he is always on a budget and ramen was a fair alternative than going hungry for days on end. But even the hyperactive blonde got bored of the starch and sodium 'diet'.

Now looking threw his wardrobe, he realized that he would soon need to clean his three despicable orange suits. Yes its true Naruto as a child was always fond of the color orange. This way mainly due to the fact it was either orange clothes or no clothes. Make do with what you have he learned this lesson much too early in life. 'Damn it, I am going to need to repair this one looks like it got really cut up on our last mission… which I still haven't been paid for. I should go talk to Baa-chan about my payment, maybe she could get it to me today.' Throwing his orange clad suit over his small chair he began to pick out a fairly unused suit to get ready to go talk to Sakura and Sai about why he was late today… Perhaps they were running late today to though.

Walking out of his apartment he breathed in the fresh air, 'Yeah I can feel it, this is going to be one bitch of a day.' Now walking through town getting his usual glares and the one or two rough shoulder bumps, He saw from one of the various small clock towers in town that he was half an hour late 'Shit'. The blond then started to sprint to the bridge where their daily team meeting took place. As Naruto neared the bridge, he put his obnoxiously happy face on and high spirited energy on and his casual walk with his hands together behind his head as he saw the back or pink and black hair. 'Hmm I never really gave it much thought of how much Sai from a distance does look like Sasuke. Now if only he could get down the not talking part… oh shit is Sakura-chan trying to strangle Sai?!'

- Okay so I thought I would go ahead and try my hand at an attempt at a story. I have been reading these for so long I thought it was about time I try to write one so don't be to harsh guys but I do expect a little bit of negative things said I mean I do want to be able to improve! So rate it review it follow it if ya would please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

After wrestling Sai from Sakura's death grip on her throat which she claimed was 'all that freaks fault for starting their disagreement. And also if he would like to keep his teeth that he would learn to keep his rude comments to himself.' Now with all the attention on Naruto and his beaming smile Sakura looks at him in disbelief "Naruto, for the past three years I may have not have been overly nice to you, or nice to you at all at first. But I would like to think that we have turned a new page in our friendship. I don't know how to say this any other way but, if you need anything today… I am here for you." Sakura to that moment to give Naruto a long heart felt hug. She knew that today was going to be hell for Naruto. He never really told them how bad it was but she always suspected it was bad when he didn't show up last year two days after his birth day. Even then he took the third day off to 'go shopping' which she knew was code for 'I need to get some medical attention.' "Thanks Sakura-chan its nice of you to offer but I'll be fine" he said with his goofy grin, "besides those villagers haven't messed with me since I was eight the most they ever do anymore is those dirty glares of theirs."

Knowing that he did not fool her, the blond changed the subject "So he is even late on this special day of mine! What a loser, I bet he won't even be here until at least nine!" As if conjured by just saying his name Kakashi appeared out of thin air. "Yo sorry I am late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to…" "Save it Kakashi don't really care for the lame excuses anymore." Kakashi then muttered under his breath something about not being believed

"Okay guys seeing as how its Naruto's birthday I figured I would give you guys a day off!" "Kakashi sensei you don't need to give us a day off just cause of my birthday, There has to be some mission we can go on for a few days?" "Sorry Naruto there isn't much picking right now, unless you don't mind doing a few D rank missions to pass the time today there really isn't much they will give you." "Well that depends what mission is it because I swear if we have to find Tora again I think I can manage!" said blond looked to his teammates for confirmation that they to would be up for missions. "Well Naruto… I mean the cat does get lose a lot now a days…" "UGH fine I'll do it… But only because that old lady tips really well if you get that cat back fast! C'mon you guys up to helping me find it right?" His smile slowly turned to a frown when Sai started to walk away and saying "sorry but that cat as I remember it, is a bitch and pinky over there just tried to kill me so have fun with her Naruto-kun" at the last remark Sai turned around and winked before putting his creepy fake smile back on and walking off. Naruto reddened at what Sai was implying but continued to ask "So Sakura…. Wana help me? It would be just like old times when you, me and Sasu…. When we were a complete team." At the thought of Sasuke both the blond and pinket seemed to become downcast, until a cough brought them out of their trance. "So did you two want to go find her cat fast for a few yen?" Naruto gives Kakashi his signature grin "of course I am up for it! Besides I could use a few extra yen in my pocket to go buy myself more ramen! OH after we are done with finding that cat do you wana go out for ramen Sakura-chan?" Looking into his big ocean blue eyes Sakura sighed "I guess I can go find that stupid cat with you again. But if it scratches up my face again like last time I will kill it." Looking at her hopefully with shy eyes he asks "so… ramen on you after" She looks at him and ever since she started training under Tsunade she realized how much was wrong with Naruto. One thing being that for a boy of now fifteen he should be a bit bigger than five nine and one hundred and ten pounds. "Fine I guess I could buy you lunch, but only because it's your birthday Naruto" she looked at him with an analyzing stare as if she was trying to figure out just how underweight he was. Despite her best effort it was impossible to tell because of all his baggy clothing he wore that she suspected hid just how bad it was.

Time skip nine pm that night

'Wow that was really nice of Sakura-chan to treat me to a bowl of ramen… well a few bowls but that just makes it that much better! I kind of wish though we could have got some barbeque from choji's families store. I hear they make the best food in town, but I doubt that they would serve me…' at this thought the hyperactive blond looks down and kicks a lone rock in the middle of the street, which happen to be empty right now because of the parade happening in the middle of town right now. Even with the streets nearly empty on these back streets to his apartment, he kept a keen eye out but was greeted with mostly just busy bar's and a few people smoking outside of stores.

A sudden bang pulled him out of his thoughts and he noticed that the fireworks had started. 'though they may put me through hell, this village sure does put on one hell of a show for you dad. Although its nights like these that I wish you and mom could just be here so we could watch this amazing show as a…. a family.' At this thought he smiles, not the big fake smile he always has on but a small smile, almost impossible to see but a real one nonetheless. As if just to spite him he hears something that sounds like a mix of breaking glass and a firework exploding. He looks up expecting a huge one but is greeted with the continual of the show, so he walks on. Half an hour later he reaches his home, and an apartment building set afire.

Okay guys and girls I have decided that I will try to be putting up either a small chapter around 7-12 hundred words at least two or three times a week. This is what I would like to do. But I have already decide that this story isn't going to be any 50 thousand word master piece, more or less likely a 8 to ten chapter story. So again just to throw it in there that I don't remember owning Naruto and to rate and sub if you like it! Oh and comment I like those to!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here Is the longest chapter so far! I had got overwhelmed with how many people seem to like my first story I decided to take my laptop to school and work on this a little bit in between classes. Well I hope y'all like it!

He stands there, stuck in his place just watching. Large fire balls erupt from the apartment building and not like a normal fire but like a bomb. Another explosion erupted outward on the same level his flat was located. He shouldn't be surprised that they would resort to this kind of violence anymore, but he just couldn't take it. Not five hundred meters away the small blond boy broke down in tears and just cried. As he did so he seemed he was doing that a lot now a days, but it's not his fault. He is just so tired of the same old song and games from those ignorant they all are. They only do all of this stupid shit to hurt him because they think that he is Kurama! 'For Christ sake why won't they see me for me! I have never hurt anyone I have bled for this town, hell I almost died for this town! And they still always treat me like trash.'

During his mental rant some of the 'witnesses' to the firework gone astray see the supposed 'monster' and make their way over to him. He notices but doesn't care. He just can't care anymore; he knows what happens next but doesn't run from them. If he runs, the follow him and he might be able to out run the civilians but he cans sense that there are a few joning there and he knew already that there was no way he would out run them. So he sat there and did nothing. He let them hit him; because he knew one day when they needed him he would do the same thing… nothing. The small blond let them kick him in the stomach, punched him in the head, and throw small rocks whenever they could not hit him. As the grand finally of fireworks was let off and the all he could do was look through black and blue eyes at his burning apartment and think 'Why…' as he blacked out.

Sakura had a bad feeling when she heard Tsunade yelling for ANBU to send some water users to go put out a building fire at the apartment that she was fairly certain that Naruto lived at. After her shift at the hospital was done, she ran straight over to Naruto's apartment. A look of shock and horror overcame her when she saw the cinders of the buildings remains. It looked as if the whole building was set to blow up with pieces of debris covering a vast majority of the surrounding area. And even though it looked like a bomb went off many people just seemed to pass right by and not even give it a second thought. As emerald eyes scanned the burnt down building, they came upon a bloody orange shirt. Fearing the worst she slowly walked over not wanting to see what was there. Slowly she paced over to where she caught a glimpse of the orange shirt, only to find that there was no person in it only a crimson trail that led into the forest behind the apartment building.

After five minutes of following the steadily increasing trail of blood, her worry only seemed to skyrocket. Sakura had seen the way the villagers looked at him but she never thought that they would take it to such extremes! But this only raised a question in her mind 'how long has this been happening.' She would need to find this out along with why he never asked for any help. That was when she found him, arms clearly broken and bent the wrong way deep gashes in his chest that would probably kill him if he didn't get medical attention soon, thighs clearly slashed at with kunai one still stuck in him, she looked at his chest and there carved into his skin was 'die demon'. She couldn't take it anymore, Sakura ran to the bushes and emptied her stomach of the recently ate ramen crying her emerald green eyes out "I can't heal him enough I need Tsunade" forming several quick hand signs she made a clone and sent it out to go get help, while she stayed and tried to heal the now crimson soaked blond hair. "Please Naruto don't die on me! You still haven't brought Sasuke back home! REMEMBER YOU PROMISED TO BRING HIM BACK TO US!"

Five minutes later Tsunade comes bounding forward to see Sakura's tear streaked face with the warm soothing green flow coming out of her hands "You made a good call Sakura, now let me take over from here. I want you to go and get Shizune and tell her to get a hospital room ready and prepped for surgery. Don't just stare at me go NOW!" "Hia Tsunada-sama" with that Sakura ran off towards the city. "Naruto… you're stronger than this, you just have to fight. I can't lose you like I did Dan, not again."

Time skip a few days later

Sapphire blue eyes open up to a white room, with the sounds of a heart monitor in the background. Suddenly aware of the face mask that was over his mouth and an IV stuck in his arm, he knows exactly where he is. 'I wonder who found me this time, was it Iruka or Baa-Chan? I bet it was Iruka coming over to wish me a happy birthday; Baa-Chan is way too busy to go out of her way just to tell me that.' As if on que Iruka bursts into the room hysterical with the obvious signs of dried up tears on his face. "I am so sorry I didn't come over, I should have been there! I was just out with a special friend and I lost track of time and when my outing was over it was really late and I just wanted to go to bed and I am such a horrible person for not coming to see if you were alright but will you please forgive me!" Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and was still unsure of what was happening and also trying to processes what his father figure was trying to tell him. So after a few minutes of staring blankly at Iruka, he asked him the most basic question on his mind. "How in the hell did I get here?" taking a minute to calm down and compose himself Iruka told the boy the whole story about how Sakura had found and kept him alive until Tsunade got there. He told him the condition they found him in and that if he was not found in another three minutes he surely would have bled out.

"Wow, I guess I should be more careful walking up those…" "Don't even bother trying that shit with me boy, I know damn well that they beat you again. Now tell me how many were there can you tell me their names and if any of them where ninjas because I swear I will have their heads for touching my little boy like this OHHH YES I WILL, and I will make sure that the even the civilians know my wrath. Now tell me who was it and how many where there?" He looked up to look his old sensei in the eyes "I don't remember who it was…" "You're not going to ever tell me will you?" At this the boy shakes his head 'no'. Sighing Iruka looked back at him and hugged him "please get better soon Naruto" and walked out of the room. Sighing Naruto felt like he could take another nap but it seems like kami had other plans for him.

"Naruto! I am so glad that I found you in time! I was sure that you were dead when I saw your shirt in the debris…" "Sakura-chan what do you mean 'debris'?" "You don't remember?" "Not really I just remember some… more personal thoughts…. So what did you mean by that?" "Naruto there really isn't any easy way to say this but… we think that some people set a bomb in your apartment to go off when the fireworks were going off. When the ANBU got there it was obvious that they used bomb tags but, the few that were there said that a stray firework went through the window and blew up in your apartment that set off a chain reaction that destroyed the entire apartment complex. I am so sorry that I had to tell you, if you need a place to stay…" at that point the last bit of life faded out of the sapphire eyes leaving only a dull sheen left. "Oh yeah I remember now, guess I'll need to find a new place to live again." "…So this has happened before." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. "Yeah….once or twice before. Look Sakura I just want to get some sleep right now so if you would come back tomorrow we can talk more." She looked at him, he looked like he was going to need some serious cheering up. "Sure Naruto-kun I'll be back later." The pinket gently closed the door behind her and said blond quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip two weeks later

After staying with Sakura-Chan for a few days, he finally got Baa-chan to find him a new place to live, it was between the old abandoned Uchiah complex and the Hyuuga district. He wasn't going to complain it was a less traveled part of town, he could always find comfort there. Although he found he was not really very conversational as much anymore. "Well I guess it's about time for team meeting." As Naruto got ready to leave, there was a knock at the door. "SAKURA-CHAN GIVE ME A MINUTE! I KNOW I AM LATE BUT EVER SENCE YOU MOVED THINGS IN HERE I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!" the door opened and closed with said pinky walking up behind him. "Baka maybe if you paid more attention to where I told you I was putting things you wouldn't be late anymore! You're becoming like Kakashi! Wait a minute have you started reading those make out paradise books?" Looking down at the floor and grinning "well ever since they burned down my apartment I have been low on reading material so…" *WACK* "Kami your just as dirty as that old pervert! Now all you need to do is put on a face mask for no reason and die your hair silver and you would be the same freaking person!"

After their 'conversation' about him becoming the new Kakashi, they finally met up with Sai and said pervert at the bridge. "Well well, it looks like I am not the one who is late today does it." Looking up from his orange book and smirking at the two of them. "Hehehe sorry Kakashi-sensei there was a black cat on the road so we had to walk all the way around the village! Don't want any bad luck now do we." Naruto looked at his one eyed sensei and grinned. "Hey! For your information that actually does happen to me and isn't just a lame excuses." "yeah yeah whatever so what are we doing today?" "well I was thinking…" "Yes?" "How well do you guys function as a group?" the three looked at each other for a second before nodding their heads in agreement "yeah we do." Kakashi looked at all three of them and then said what was on his mind. "So then you guys think you could beat me at the bell test?" at the mention of the bell test Naruto and Sakura looked a bit downcast. "What's the matter with you two? All he said was the bell test." Unbeknown to Sai was that the last time they did the bell test they failed miserably. But that wasn't the reason that they were sad, as a team the two never got over Sasuke leaving them it had destroyed both of them. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei I think we are up to it again. But DON'T expect us to go easy on you!" with that the silver haired Jonin felt relieved, that they were up to the test. It wouldn't only test their ability as a team, but it would test their capacity to move on and become a real team with Sai as they did with Sasuke. 'well so far, so good.'

After a few hours of vigorous attempts to retrieve the bells, Sai and Sakura finally were able to take the two bells out of the older man's hands, as Naruto and his clones finally were able to place two giant rasengan's. Although refusing to admit it Naruto wasn't sure he could go on training for the rest of the day because, of exhausting his chakra creating the rasengan.

The golden haired boy broke up with the ebony and pinket after going out for a victory lunch at ichiraku ramen stand, and started his way home. 'Oh come on! Kami do you have it out for me or something!' Seeking shelter from the sudden tsunami of rain that appeared to come out of no where, Naruto ducks into a nearby abandoned building. 'there we go I can just go and wait in there until the storm blows over' he thought as he ran to the abandoned mansion looking structure. Not realizing where he was, Naruto walks into the huge building and looks at the old wooden door, he tries to open it up and is surprised that it is unlocked. 'Hm I wonder whos house this is? Errr on second thought whos house it was.' The small blond felt like a mouse in this house, as he ventured on into the maze like building forgetting about just waiting out the rain, he was more interested in who's house this was at one point. 'Well who ever lived here must have been rich that's for sure. I think I have been walking for the past ten minutes and it just keeps going! Speaking of which what way did I turn… Shit now I am lost' "UGHHH STUPID MANSION! WHY ARE YOU SO CONFUSING!" As if expecting someone to answer back, the hyperactive blond listened to hear if there was anyone else in the house. Disappointed that he didn't hear anyone he continued on down the hall way.

As he opened doors of rooms, most of which were just dojo's or old inside pools and gardens and bathrooms, he finally found a room that looked like someone had lived in. as he opened the door, he was assaulted by a barrage of dust and spider webs that had made that room their home. Coughing, Naruto scanned the room and saw a bed looking like it belonged to maybe a young teenager. It had all the tall'tell signs of it, black and blue sheets and a kind of don't come in here feel to the room. Other than that it seemed to be empty. Seeing a dresser in the far right corner, the curious cobalt eyed boy went and snooped threw the dresser. Finding a lot of blue and black shirts, he was now certain that I this room belonged to a teenager at one point. But apon closer inspection of the blue shirt, something in narutos head screamed that he has seen this same shirt somewhere. Trying to rack his brain on who he has seen it, he drops it on the floor only to see the back of the now crumpled up shirt. Uchiah. Naruto gasped. He knew exactly where he was now. Looking around the room he noticed that the few dusted over picture frames that had been turned down. Scared to look at them he slowly picked them up one by one and examined the pictures they held. The first one held a picture of an older man and a middle aged woman both black hair and pale skin. The second a picture of a younger Uchiah and an teenage one as well, he presumed it was his brother. The last picture frame was turned down on the night stand next to the bed. Naruto picked it up and blew off the dust. Tears ran down his face as he looked onto the same picture that he had in his apartment that had burned down. This was Sasuke's picture of team seven. Then it hit him. 'I'm in sasuke's room….' At this point the once tears was now full on waterfall "Sasuke I mis-mis-miss you s-s-so much! Why di-did you leave us! Why did you leave us! Why did you…." Grabbing the shirt off the floor and the picture of team seven Naruto made his way out of the house. The rain was little more than a trickle but he ran through it without second thought all the way home. Collapsing on his new bed the blond lazily put the picture next to his bed and grabbed the shirt he had taken and looked at it 'Sasuke…' snuggling up to it he inhaled the scent, he briefly thought he could smell Sasuke on it, but soon dismissed that as it had been sitting out way to long. After a few minutes the little blond fell asleep clutching the shirt to him as if it was a life raft. Unknown to the blond though, black eyes watched him enter the old Uchiah mansion and followed him all the way home. '….Naruto'

Okay so I just got this done and I am going to pass out for my regular six hours of sleep before I wake up for school to go sleep threw my first three periods! I love all you guys that have followed and fav'd the story! Especially the few that have commented on it! Well wish I could go on more but I am to tired and I still gota upload this :/ well the next chap I don't know when I will get to it but it will either be up this weekend or Monday! So stay tuned! Sean out!


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Sakura-chan! Looks like its going to be a great day for a mission or some training doesn't it!" Sakura looked up from her tofu and sushi and started at the blond headed cobalt eyed teen. "Oh hey Naruto-kun yeah it does look like it would be a great day for a mission. Although she wouldn't tell me much last night, Tsunade-sama told me that Kakashi was given a mission for us to go on." "Huh well its only seven right now we still got two hours before he should be here." Feeling the ghosting of breath on the back of his neck, he turned around to be greeted by Sai and his usual void of expression fake smile. "Hello Naruto-chan Sakura-kun how are you today?" Looking at their newest member of the team Sakura sighed but Naruto chuckle "haha sigh you got your prefixes mixed up I would be kun and Sakura would be chan, chan is for girls kun is for boys." "Nope, didn't get them mixed up dickless." Sai looked at him giving him the same fake smile as before not faltering in the least. Before Naruto could even open his mouth, the pick haired angry monster that was Sakura point two seconds ago was once again strangling Sai. 'Whoa weird flash back' Naruto thought before being pulled from his thought by an angry Sakura yelling "…YOU THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU MADE FUN OF ME OR MADE ANOTHER RUDE COMMENT THAT I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS KIDDING THINK AGAIN!" "Sakura-chan! Stop you could actually hurt him!" looking back with fire blazing in her bright green eyes she replied without missing a beat "That's what I am aiming for baka!" Kakashi picked his usual extraordinary timing to show up late "Yo WHAT THE HELL SAKURA WHY ARE YOU…. Never mind Sai you are going to get killed by her one day you keep up the comments." As Kakashi pried off an angry white girl from an even paler white boy he looked at all three of them. "alright you guys I have something to announce, we have a mission." Naruto looked from over from Sai to Kakashi at his statement. "So what is our mission Kakashi-sensei? Tsunade-sama wouldn't tell me yesterday." "Oh well its nothing really big actually, I even thought of turning it down because of a few reasons. One with it being a little personal and two, it is way under class of what you should be doing. But she told me that the old man requested you lot personally. And well I guess the pay is pretty good for it being such a relaxed mission." Questioning green and blue eyes looked at each other 'what could he possible mean by any of that…' "So what are we doing already!" "Oh yeah so the mission is go to the great Naruto bridge and deliver this final caravan of products to finish the repairs on it from the last small flood." At this Naruto looked very excited. "We should go and see Haku and Zabuza's graves while we are there Sakura-chan!" "Well the weather should be nice for the next few days and it should be some easy money in our pocket so sure why not Kakashi-sensei!" "Hmm so they named a bridge after dickless did they?" both of the now annoyed teens looked over to Sai "SHUT UP SAI" "AND STOP CALLING ME DICKLESS! I DO TO HAVE A DICK IF YOU WANT TO SEE…" "Okay so I can tell Tsunade that we will be going?" "Yeah!" "Okay then I will see you guys later at the gate around noon packed." And with that the silver haired Jonin left. "Alright you guys I am going to go pack! See you later!" "Bye Naruto, See you in a few hours"

When Naruto got back to his apartment he looked around and grabbed his pack while putting a few weapons and his sleeping pack, he paused and looked at the picture on the side of his dresser. 'I will find you again Sasuke and when I do, I will bring you back.'

Time skip one week later

*SLAM* "AHHH it's good to be home, finally I can get some decent sleep on my bed!" looking around he thought that some things had been moved about but he couldn't place what it was that had been moved. 'hmm… I don't think that I had left out all of my kunai or my shuriken, but then again I don't really remember. Well I guess I was in a rush to get back to the gate for the mission.` Oh well at least I wasn't robbed this time. Wow actually come to think of it the villagers really haven't bothered me since I moved over here, not that I am complaining.' Getting up to go walk around to his bedroom the blond boy notices that now after he has overlooked all of his weapons sitting neatly out on his table, that everything else has been cleaned up. "Hmm, I wonder if this was Baa-Chan was here and cleaned up a little bit. I should go talk to her today after I get some training in while it is still nice." With this in mind our small blond got together what he was going to need to train with today and some bento for after.

"Naruto! Hello my friend, it is good to see you out training so youthfully!" the sweaty blond looked behind him to see a smaller version of Gai. "Hey fuzzy brow what brings you over to the train grounds, hehe on second thought I don't think that needs an answer." Lee laughed at what he meant by that, "No my friend I am starting my one hundred laps around the village right now! If you would like to join I would be honored to have someone as YOUTHFUL as yourself run with me!" Mulling things over in his head Naruto thought that he mine as well just go he was getting kind of lonely training with his clones and perfecting his rasengan shuriken technique he had thought of a while back. "Okay lee I'll take you up on that offer." "YES! May the power of youthfulness take over you!" at this point lee was giving said blond his famous 'good guy' pose.

"Phew lee that was intense, but I do feel like I could take on the world after that run!" Lee beemed at his statement. "Yes I knew that you would! All you have to do is believe in the power of youth and you can do anything!" 'does he ever stop talking about youthfulness! I mean don't get me wrong I love the guy to death but if he had to run a lap around the village for every time he said 'youth' during our run, HE WOULD NEVER FINISH!' "haha well Lee I have to say it was fun but I have to go talk to baa-chan now. See you later lee." As he waved to the bowl cut headed boy he heard him yell something about staying and youthful and just ran off to the Hokage tower.

*SLAM* "HI BAA-CHAN!" *SMASH* Naruto ducked the incoming bottle of sake "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT BRAT!" fuming Tsunade went back to her mountains of paper work. "Okay so what do you want knuckle head?" Naruto looked sheepishly at the floor to anyone else they would think that he was nervous but, Tsunade knew that it was his way to get things he wanted. "Well could you ya now pay me for the missions I have done so far this month? Please!" at that point he was giving her the most adorable puppy eyes he could muster up. "Naruto-kun you know that you get paid at the end of the month. Besides why do you need to be paid right now? Did those damn villagers rob your house again?! I swear to god I will have their heads for this you would think that they would learn after we sent the once who fire bombed your last home to Ibiki Morino for some quality time with him!" "NO NO! It's nothing like that Baa-chan! I just wanted to go out and get some things for my new place and go buy groceries. Both of those are kind of hard to do when you are fresh out of cash. Spent the rest of it for the rent for the next few months in advance." Looking at him Tsunade sighed "Fine, I will give you some money in advance. But I will be remembering this at the end of the month and you won't be paid in full, I'll be taking out what you take now from the your total pay so don't come crying to me when you want something GOT IT!" He beamed up at her. "Thanks sooo much Tsunade-chan!" Tsunade looked up from her paper work and looked at him proudly "Well baby steps Naruto-chan at least you said my name instead of 'Baa-chan' this time now just stop being so loud." Naruto looked up at the woman he viewed as his grandmother and pouted his oh so adorable pout. "Awhh come on granny you called me chan again! It's not like I even look like a girl! I feel like all you guys are doing this on purpose." Tsunade laughed "sorry hun you just looked so cute that I said it by mistake It will never happen again Naruto-chan." "UGH BAA-CHAN!" *SMASH* "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING THAT!" Naruto took that time to run out to the door. "Ill be back later for the money then. Bye BAA-CHAN!" *SMASH* 'god how many bottles of sake does she have in there!

'Oh come on again! Kami do you just like to make it rain on me!' Naruto noticed that again he was near the Uchiha complex and decided to just stay there until the raining stopped. The spiky headed blond boy sighed 'well I guess I could add on the weather to the hates Naruto list now to… Hmmm well I am bored and I am back here at Sasuke-kuns house. I guess I could look around again. So the curious sapphire eyed boy yet again made his way into the house. 'Hmm I should probably pay attention to where I am going this time.'

After an hour of walking around, sadly the blond again had no idea where he was going. He thought that he kept track of every turn he made but still kept just getting lost. Until he came across the last room he was in last time. 'Sasuke's room, I shouldn't be in here. He wouldn't want me in here. He would just think I was a child for trying to hang on to the past… I still wish I could understand why he left.' With that in mind the blond boy moved on to the next room down the hall. 'hmm I wonder what could be in this room.' He opens the door to find another bedroom, but unlike sasuke's bedroom it held much more furniture and more pictures and a neatly made bed with duel katana's above a desk sitting at the other end of the bed with a book shelf next to said desk. 'I wonder if this was Sasu's brothers bedroom. It looks like he did a lot of reading.' Going to look at the intricate katana's on the wall, as he pulled to bring them down, an entrance to what looked like a secret passage 'Whoa where do this go, I think I'll go check this out' as the hyperactive blond made his way down the passageway crimson eye's spin as they watch the small boy walk down into the bowls of the mansion. 'Why do you always come back to this place dobe.'

After finding his way down to the basement of the mansion, the curious little blond boy flicked on the lights and took a look around. Blue eyes wide with amazement saw what could have only be described as an warehouse for everything Uchiha. It was stock piled with everything from Uchiha branded kunai, katanas, and shuriken to books and scrolls that were obviously clan moves and techniques to their own personal brand of clothing. Being as curious as he was Naruto found a nice blue shirt and tried it on, even though it was a bit big on him, he liked it. It made him feel close to the pale raven headed boy that had haunted his dreams and thoughts for the past years. While looking threw some of the clothes that he would 'brow' until he got enough money to go shopping for some more, the once spinning red eyes were now watching carefully from the shadows and where stuck on one image. 'hmm I am going to need to find a way to get my blond back into my shirt, he looked cute in it. Wait did I just call him mine?' Stepping back away and almost melding back into the shadows of the basement the mysterious figure went back to just watching and waiting for the blond to leave.

The blond was currently looking through books that were ancient, probably dating back to when the leaf was formed. 'whoa this is so cool, these books are like as old as well the village! But I really shouldn't be looking through them, they aren't my cla….' That was when something caught hold of his eyes. He leaned down closer to read what the spine of the book read. 'Uchiha Sasuke avenger of the Uchiha clan' wondering if Sasuke had written something in the book he reached up and took it down from the bookshelf. Opening the book to the first page it was dated back when they had first graduated the academe. 'I have just now graduated the Kohana leaf ninja academe, there standers are weak, but I was paired up with a horrible team' Naruto's look of curiosity faltered but read on 'I will stay with team Kakashi until the old man has taught me as much as he can. After that I will need to find a new teacher so I can avenge my fallen clan. Though it will be very hard to foucus what with the two I was paired with. I don't know why Kami has it out for me, but apparently he thought it would be funny to pair me with the most impossible team ever. One won't stay of me the other I can't stay away from! It's like I am drawn to them by some mysterious force. I don't know how to deal with this.

As he kept reading on he realized that this must be Sasuke's journal. Satisfied with his findings, he took his treasures back upstairs where the lighting was good. Unbeknown to him that his shadow walking back upstairs also had a shadow of its own closely following him and listening to his every breath. "Bur its cold up here, that rain storm must have brought in some nasty weather. Speaking of which is it still raining?" Naruto went and looked out the window only to see rain almost cutting through the glass at an angle and then hearing the wind cutting through the trees. Naruto sighed "Hmm well it doesn't look like I will be walking home in that tonight, But I don't think anyone will mind me using one of these beds tonight." Grinning Naruto yelled "HEY DOES ANYONE MIND IF I SLEEP HERE TONIGHT!" greeted only by silence he said "that's what I thought." Putting on his 'barrowed' midnight black sweatshirt with the Uchiha clan's mark on the back which was about two sizes to big but was the smallest one they had, Naruto jumped on the bed in the room and pulled out the book he had found. Reading on he discovered a lot about Sasuke like he thinks that the village had a hand in the Uchiha massacre, He found someone knew to go learn from named Orochimaru at that he growled low in his throat. It goes on about the events at the chunin exams. 'That was when I knew I must have him I realized when Naruto stood up to that kid named Gaara that I felt so protective over him that if that freak of a kid even touched naruto I would do my best to dismember him.' At that Naruto's azure eyes were flooded with tears 'but if he cared so much why did he praticly kill me during our fight at valley of the end?!' Nonetheless he read on. Looking at the date of one of the last articles it was a few days before there fight at valley of the end. 'I care so much for Naruto but, I can't have him worried about me. I must find my brother Itachi and kill him before he tries to take what matters from me again. But the only way that will happen is if I go to Orochimaru. I know that the dobe of a blond would never let me go so I must have him fight me. If he proves to much of a fight, and wins our battle I will stay here one more year and make sure that I can win against him in a fight once I leave, if not I will leave after our fight.' Naruto thought to himself 'So that's why he left us, he did it to protect us from his brother.' Naruto looked it was late and he just finished up until when Sasuke left for that snake of a sannin Orochimaru. 'well that's got to be it that is when he left us and its not like he has been back so he couldn't have written in it anymore.' Before shutting the book, a small picture of team seven had slid out of the page infront of where he had just got done reading. Curious Naruto opened to the next page to find on last entree in the journal. It was dated a little over a mounth ago. 'I have come back to check on the house, it seems to be in good working order. Although it is a bit dusty, it seems to have weathered the time I have been away nicely. It was difficult to get away from Orochimaru. Who would have thought that snake could be injured so many times and still put up a fight. But now that I am back I guess I should go check up on things and people around the village. First I'll go see who the hell this 'Tsunade' lady is, and then I'll go and check up on my old team. See if they have improved any.' Naruto's jaw hung wide open. He couldn't even think straight and the shadow in the darkness had been watching intently to see what he would do after learning that Sasuke had been in the village not two months ago. After a minute of processing what he had just read Naruto finally said it "Sasuke came back to the village! But that's impossible we would have seen and heard he was back. Unless he broke into the village." The shadowed man had enough of this he was this close to what was rightfully his so he let his ego get to him instead of listening to reason and staying hidden. A husky voice whispered into the small blond boy's ear "It seems that both of us have been breaking into where we are not supposed to be huh dobe." Star struck blue eyes widened after hearing the voice in his ear and slowly turned to face a tall pale raven headed boy, who was looking down at him from the shadows in the corner of the wall. "… Sasu... ke" "Hello Naruto-chan…"

SO HERE WE ARE 6 AND A HALF HOURS LATER A SLEEP DEPRIVED WRITER FINNALY GETS UP HIS FIFTH CHAPTER. WELL I HOPE TO GOD YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I THINK I WENT A LITTLE CRAZY! I THOUGHT AT FIRST 'Okay I'll make this a short chapter' BUT NOPE COULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU MY LOVING FANS! After I saw that in like four days I had at least 100 people viewing my chapters I went crazy! So there Ya go but If you don't Read, Review, Comment, Follow, Stalk, Go insane, okay I think I am a little off topic now but yeah I really do like reviews and comments! It shows that you guys really care about my writing :D! now that I have absoultly no idea about what I am talking about I am gona leave now! BYE BYE MY LOVELY FANS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

Oh and P.S. If you haven't already seen it there is this really good youtube video that I would Like you to check out, it's not mine but ya know its levels of amazing sasunaru are off the chart! So here is its name err actually just add youtube to this watch?v=ukdR8e1j_80

SO thanks again and until next time BYE


	6. Chapter 6

"…Sasu….ke" "Hello Naurto-chan…." Big blue sapphires looked up to the now black coal like eyes that stared down at him. "… Who are you?" "Hn I thought I had bad eyes" The famous Uchiha smirk started to cross the lips of the young Uchiha as he stared down at the small tan boy. "May I ask why you are in my house?" " I-I-I-I" "You what?" 'Hmmm looks like I am going to have fun with this' "It was raining and I didn't want to get wet and my house is still a little bit away and…" "And did I hear something about you sleeping here as well? I don't remember saying that was aloud." "I DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE WAS ACTUALLY HERE!" "And I think I am missing a shirt and a picture from my room. Have you seen anyone running out of here as if they were robbing my clan's house?" "SASUKE I CAN EXPLAIN!" "Geez don't get to worked up over it, I was only kidding dobe." "Oh…" Sasuke looks down at the tan skinned blond, "…Hn dobe you seem quite quiet whats wrong?" Naruto was now looking anywhere but at the ebony haired teen above him, "This is wrong, what are you doing here Sasu? We were looking for you forever and everybody has been so worried that you really did…" Sasuke looks at the now saddened boy in front of him and decides to prey on his insecurity for a bit of fun. "You were all afraid that I was really gone and would never come back weren't you. You thought that snake had somehow corrupted my mind right?" with a single lone tear running down his face Naruto nodded his head with golden locks bouncing up and down with the motion. Sasuke snickered "Well… what's to say he didn't? Who's to say that I am not just here to kill you and get my full sharingan Naruto-chan?" He waited to see the blonds' reaction. 'Wait for it Sasuke wait for, any second now.' Naruto looks up at Sasuke with teary eyes and tries to inch backwards only to realize that there was a backboard keeping him from moving away. Sasuke feeling satisfied at the reaction he invoked from the boy chuckled then leaned down pushed a few stray hairs behind his ears "I was just kidding Naru, I came back to get out of the that life, I couldn't take Orochimaru constant talk of taking my body after I kill my brother. So one night we got into a…. Argument of sorts, I told him he wouldn't take my body without a fight. He said that it wouldn't be a problem because it would be like taking candy from a baby." Sasuke looked up and continued "from there it degenerated into a fight, where he proceeded to try and take my eyes. Let's just say that, He won't be able to do too much anymore." The Naruto looked up at the pale boy above him "did you…. Kill him?" at this Sasuke looks down at him and pushes Naruto over on the bed to lay down beside him "I killed him in his current body. I learned something through my time with him. When you cut of the head of a snake does not mean it isn't still dangerous because, the venom from the snake is always there." The blond was confused so Sasuke took that moment to point to his curse mark that he had gotten during the exams. "this is the venom Naruto, as long as one person that's alive has it, his will is still alive." At this the blond made an 'Oh" face. Trying to change the subject Sasuke asked "So no really about before do you know what happened to some of the stuff in my old room?" He smirked once he leaned over and saw the ting of red start to take over the other boys face. "Well um sasu I kind of um was here before. It was like a week ago I came in here and I was lost and I was just exploring the house I MEAN your house and um I found your room after a while and went in and looked around. After I realized that it was your room I kind of panicked and grab something's and just ran out the door. If you want your stuff back I'll go get it. All I took was the shirt and picture I promise!" startled by the strong reaction he received from said blond about his stuff the raven chuckled "Dobe calm down I don't really care about the shirt besides if its anything like that sweatshirt, it looks good on you. In fact I want to see you in more of my clothes." He said with a seductive smile. "And I saw how much the picture meant to you when I was over in your apartment so you can keep it." Naruto looked up with his eyes bulging "thanks you Sasuke-kun for letting me hav….. wait you saw how much it meant to me when you were over there last? Sasuke when were you over there last!" "well when was the last time you were out?" "It was you who cleaned my entire apartment wasn't it!" this was an outrage to Naruto, once Sakura had taken her time arranging everything in a 'neat and proper' order Naruto had to take time out of his busy schedule to take what she put away and throw everywhere so he could find it!

after a long 'talk' about how Naruto doesn't need to be cleaned up after and sasuke telling him he needs a full time maid service in his small apartment just so it would stay clean, they moved on the the real subject at hands. "Naruto…" "Yeah sasu?" "Get up, I don't want to be in here anymore." "What, what's wrong in here?" "Its my brothers room and it is still giving me the creeps just being in here, I don't want you in here anymore." "Okay but where will we go?" "Would you settle for my room?" looking over at the blond, Sasuke could tell that he wanted to, but just wouldn't admit that he did. Gently pulling his hand Sasuke guided Naruto to a room a few more doors in head of them. Opening the door reviled a full master bedroom, with a wooden canopy bed and king size mattress laying under it. On the other side of the bed was the master bath with both tub and shower. Looking at the bedroom Naruto went wide eyed "Whoa Sasu this is your bedroom?!" sighing Sasuke walked him over to show him the patio that overviewed the garden. "For now it is, I have only been here a month and a half or so and that has been as an uninvited or unknown guest. I couldn't really do much to fix the place up without rising suspicion." "THIS BED IS SO BIG!" "You really are a child you know that right?" "NO I AM NOT, I AM NOW FIFTEEN! I'm a teenager now so you can't call me a child!" snickering to himself Sasuke sighed "hey its late dobe how about you get some shut eye, unless you want to walk outside to your house in the rain and get all wet?" pretending to think about It Naruto started to walk back and forth until looking like he had decided. He then started walking to the door. "Wait where are you going? I thought you wanted to stay here until it stopped me bed silly!" At that Sasuke tensed and then grinned, disappearing then reappearing in back of him he said "Oh well unless you want to sleep on the floor you will be sleeping with me." Grabbing the much shorter teen but the waist, he pulls him up earning an 'eeep' from said blond boy before bringing him over to the bed and lying him down. After placing the boy on the bed Sasuke made his way about taking off all his 'unnecessary' clothes secretly watching as the blond boy's eyes widened every time he saw more of Sasuke. Laying down next to him, he looked into Naruto's eyes and told him what was on his mind. "I am not leaving again, at least not without you knowing it Naruto." With that Narutos mind had been put to rest "Thank you Sasu, you always seem to know just what to say don't you." With that final exchange of words for the night the sun kissed boy fell asleep as the raven watched him in his ever so gentle sleep.

Okay I am done next chapter I can't promise will be this weak so heads up find another fiction to get your fix's off of ya junkies! I love all my junkies though 3 cya yall on the flip side!


	7. update on whats happening

Hey guy's and galls well for this fanfic I assume mostly galls other than myself, I am going to be a bit longer at making any real progress with this story. This is because of one of three reasons, One being I lost my file on my comp that I started on the next chapter. Two I'm totally clueless on how to continue with the story, I am going to read a few fanfictions and see if I can't get a few Ideas on what I could do. and lastly that bitch sandy tottaly screwed with me and I have to go help some nearby family that don't have any power this weekend to cut wood for them for heat. SO to conclude hopefully I can get something up by next week. Well I hope y'all have a great weekend and please do go ahead and PM me or just comment I guess if you have any questions or if you have any thoughts on this story! oh and check this girl out :3 she is the a huge reason I am writing this story! K thanks! u/2399510/


	8. Chapter 7

Blue eyes peeked open to the early morning sunshine coming in threw the windows. Moaning he started to move around wanting to go back to bed but now realizing it was pointless, he started to reopen his eyes. 'nghh its too early to be… sun go back down I wanna sleep more!' Stretching Naruto took in his surroundings, and realized where he was and what happened the night before. Remembering that Sasuke was here the night before, worried blue eyes looked around to find the black haired boy. Not seeing him anywhere in the bedroom that the small tan skinned boy crawled out of the unusually large bed and got dressed.

Walking through the house still having no idea where he was going Naruto looked for him. Now thoroughly upset about first being lost and second obviously being ditched by his Sasuke 'Wait did I just call him mine?', Naruto made his way back to the bedroom. Sitting back down on the bed Naruto sighed and started to yell "SASUKEEEE I AM LOST IN YOUR HOUSE! *grumble* AND I AM REALLY HUNGRY! I THINK I MIGHT DIE HERE!" "Dobe you need to be more quite some people are trying to train." "AHHH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" walking through the door from the patio, Sasuke takes a towel laying on a chair near the door and wipes his forehead off.

After cleaning up from his morning training, Sasuke turned back to Naruto "Now would you like to tell me what you were screaming about a few minutes ago?" Sasuke went into the hall way and walked down before yelling "Are you coming with me to get some food or not?" "HEY YOU TEME WAIT UP! I don't wanna get lost in your house again!" Sasuke smirked as the bouncy golden locked teen ran to catch up to him 'Tch he is so cute when he is clueless… scratch that he's cute all the time. The things I could do to him right now ohhh how I would enjoy…. STOP god I could just lose control right now and ravish him for breakfast'

Questioning blue eyes looked up into the seemingly deep in thought coal like eyes. "What'ch thinking about sasu?" snapping out of his daydream err... fantasy Sasuke looked back at Naruto "Nothing just about what we should do today. Is there anything that you want to do Naru-chan?" "Sasuke…" "Yeah dobe?" "Do I look like Sakura-chan?" "…No…" "THEN STOP CALLING ME CHAN! DO I NEED TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM A GUY TO GET YOU TO STOP CALLING ME CHAN!" Smirking Sasuke looked back at his dobe "Well… I mean you do pout like a girl, scream like a girl, not to mention you break into my house and steal my stuff like I imagine all the girls want to do. Need I go on Naru-chan?" Pouting Naruto stopped complaining "Whatever, what are you making me for breakfast Sasu-kun? I am really hungry, I didn't have any dinner last night cause of you." Walking into the kitchen blue eyes turned into dinner plates taking in the full sight. To anyone else it was a normal kitchen, but to Naruto growing up with the bare minimal it was like walking into a paradise! "don't look so excited goldilocks its just food nothing special. What would you like to eat, but I swear if you say ramen you get no food." Looking up into the black eyes Naruto laughed "CAN I HAVE CHAHAN AND DOBURI!" This caught the attention of the raven haired boy now getting things out. "sense when did you give up you ungodly unhealthy obsession with ramen for actual healthy food. Are you sure that you are my Naru?" giving him a chiding look but only earning a big goofy grin in return he sighed "yeah never mind your my Naru-chan. But really I am surprised you didn't ask for some ramen I thought you like loved it more than anything in the world?" looking down gloomily the colbolt eyed teen sighed "I guess that there is more than meets the eye about me Sasu… Sasuke can I tell you some things that are a little bit ummm personal I guess?" curious at what he was talking about Sasuke nodded his head while getting out rice for their meals "growing up sasuke I didn't have to much, but I am sure you already realized that didn't you." Nodding he continued "Some of the things that you may have thought you known about me are not really true. For one…. I am not madly in love with Sakura-chan like I always let on to be. She is really nice to me but I don't love her I just love her you know? Like as a sister I love her and a friend but I don't love her. Two I don't love ramen, in fact I have grown to hate that despicable food! Almost thirteen years I have had to eat that crap for, the only reason I ate it was because it was the only thing that I could afford and then pay my landlord so I at least have some place to go home to. Three I am not always supper happy, in fact I have real issues about depression that I never told anyone other than Iruka-sensei about. There have been a few times where… well lets just say it's a good thing that I heal fast or else well… I would rather not think about it. Four I might have seemed like I was really confident and brave, but I was and I really still am scared. Every time I go out I am always scared for my life, everyone in this village hates me Sasuke. The villagers, they give me these looks one minute and the next they could be spitting at me or pretending I don't exsiste or beating me. I don't even know why they hate me! Nobody will tell me all they ever say is 'monster!'" After hearing all of this to say that Sasuke was shaken was a bit of an understatement. Why wouldn't he be? The proclaimed 'genius of the leaf' couldn't even see through the disguise from the person that he was in love with. "…I'm so sorry" confused blue eyes looked up to see the back of the ravens head "why are you sorry sasu? If anything I should be asking for your forgiveness, I should have told you and sakura-chan sooner. Maybe it would have helped us function like a team or get along better or…" "No I am sorry that I never knew how much you were hurting even though now that I think about it, it was clearly always there. We were just always arguing and competing to see who is better that I never took the time to see if you were okay. I am a horrible friend Naruto I don't know how I could have been so blind." Turning around Naruto gasped he was…. Crying? "wait Sasuke I know that it was a lot to take in but why are you crying. If anyone would be crying over that it should be me?" grabbing up the shorter golden spiked haired boy he hugged him and ran his fingers into his hair. "because Naruto, I love you."

Yes I know already, How original of me to leave it this cliffy but… its for the best trust me guies it will be getting better soon very soon! Oh yeah and everyone thank ssaizzycute! She is the only reason yall got a new chapter tonight! Alright so I guess I will try to update again this weekend but, I have to go look at a few colleges *GROANS* so maybe after I get back ill write another one up! Well peace people cause I gota go to bed!


	9. Update you belong with me

**HELLO!**

**Hey guys and galls Its ME insert cool author name here cause I have yet to figure one out... I like ideas, ideas for author name are welcome I come with great news GREAT NEWS I TELL YOU ~('.'~) (~'.')~ ~(^o^)~ ! I have started making chapters again tonight! granted I am not posting one tonight, but hey at least you know I am not just gona leave the story as is and end it. don't worry... It will end soon to. I am think about having final chapter up Dec. 25 12 A.M. but then again that could change... I dunno I am just saying that a xmas day or a eve finally update could be in store. well thats all I have for you for now.**

**Oh wait I think I forgot your sneak peak of the chapter! :D**

Grabbing up the shorter golden spiked haired boy he hugged him and ran his fingers into his hair. "Because Naruto, I love you." … "…You… You love me?" Nodding his ebony locks flicking forward and backward, Sasuke took that moment to lift the short blonds quivering chin up and looked him in the eyes. "Yes Naruto I love you. You sound surprised that I do. Looking back to what we use to act like it's hard to imagine me not loving you." Blue eyes looked into the gleaming obsidian eyes and saw nothing but the truth and for once in his life the kitsune let himself cry, but unlike every other time they were tears of joy! 'I can't believe it he said he loves me! Oh my god… I need time to think things through; I need to get away from him for a little bit to go through all this.'

Grabbing Sasuke by the hand he pulled him down to his level and kissed him. Not a long passionate kiss but a short affectionate one. This earned him a scarlet blush across both of their faces, the young blonde looked up at the raven smiling. "Sasuke… Thank you so much for this moment. I honestly never thought that someone…. Could love me, for what I am." At that Sasuke smacked the boy across the faces, not hard but enough that it stung. Confused and startled while fearing the worst of what that hit meant, sapphire eyes started to well up and smile turned to grimace "B-b-but I-I t-thought…" Sasuke could see that he was hurt but he could not let what he had said go unchecked. "Naruto, I don't love you for what you are" the then brimming blue eyes spilled over and as a blond tried to run from the kitchen he was caught in the pale arms of the older boy standing behind him. With one swift move he spun the kitsune around and looked him in the eyes once again. "Dobe I love you for who YOU are. Not for what everyone says that you are. Let them think that you are a monster all they want, because in the end what they think won't ever matter to us." Grabbing the taller boy up he hugged him hard "I really thought for a second that you were just playing with me Sasuke…" and for a few minutes they just stayed there in each other's embrace until Naruto spoke up again. "…. Sasuke." "yes?" "promise me." "anything." "promise me that you will never play with my heart."


	10. Chapter 8

Grabbing up the shorter golden spiked haired boy he hugged him and ran his fingers into his hair. "Because Naruto, I love you." … "…You… You love me?" Nodding his ebony locks flicking forward and backward, Sasuke took that moment to lift the short blonds quivering chin up and looked him in the eyes. "Yes Naruto I love you. You sound surprised that I do. Looking back to what we use to act like it's hard to imagine me not loving you." Blue eyes looked into the gleaming obsidian eyes and saw nothing but the truth and for once in his life the kitsune let himself cry, but unlike every other time they were tears of joy! 'I can't believe it he said he loves me! Oh my god… I need time to think things through; I need to get away from him for a little bit to go through all this.'

Grabbing Sasuke by the hand he pulled him down to his level and kissed him. Not a long passionate kiss but a short affectionate one. This earned him a scarlet blush across both of their faces, the young blonde looked up at the raven smiling. "Sasuke… Thank you so much for this moment. I honestly never thought that someone…. Could love me, for what I am." At that Sasuke smacked the boy across the faces, not hard but enough that it stung. Confused and startled while fearing the worst of what that hit meant, sapphire eyes started to well up and smile turned to grimace "B-b-but I-I t-thought…" Sasuke could see that he was hurt but he could not let what he had said go unchecked. "Naruto, I don't love you for what you are" the then brimming blue eyes spilled over and as a blond tried to run from the kitchen he was caught in the pale arms of the older boy standing behind him. With one swift move he spun the kitsune around and looked him in the eyes once again. "Dobe I love you for who YOU are. Not for what everyone says that you are. Let them think that you are a monster all they want, because in the thend what they think won't ever matter to us."

Grabbing the taller boy up he hugged him hard "I really thought for a second that you were just playing with me Sasuke…" and for a few minutes they just stayed there in each other's embrace until Naruto spoke up again. "…. Sasuke." "yes?" "promise me." "anything." "promise me that you will never play with my heart." "…." "Please just… just tell me that you never will. I don't think I could keep going if" "You really are a dobe you know that. You of all people should know that I don't joke around." Giving him a sincere smile, he took his hand in his. "Come on, let's go outside, it looks like it is going to be a nice day." Giving a small smile the small blonde boy thought to himself 'This couldn't get any better… If this is a dream I hope I never wake up'

After they were done cleaning up for breakfast, Sasuke took his Naruto (yes he is just that possessive.) and lead him down the road to his house. "So, when did you move to this end of town Naru?" "About a month ago, after…" "don't worry if you don't want to talk about that you don't have to" "it's okay, I have to start talking about it sooner or later so… might as well just start talking now." Sasuke had a feeling that it was going to be a horrible story "Okay then, if you don't want to go on though you don't have to." Golden locks bounced up and down in acknowledgement. "Well… it was my birthday when it happened. The villagers got angry with me… again. I don't know why they… they always feel the need to hurt me so much." At this point tears streamed down his face like a waterfall, and there didn't seem to be any stopping them in the near future. "But when I got back I saw them burning down my home…. Well I guess I couldn't ever call it a home." Puzzled by his last statement Sasuke asked "Why couldn't you ever call it a home, it is where you live isn't it? Or were you living with Sakura on Lee or someone?" The usually sparkling blue eyes were now just a dull baby blue. "No I was living there. But it occurred to me that it was never a home just a house filled with bad memories. A home is where you are happy to be and where memories are made." Seeing that this was doing no good for the blonde and that he was slowly getting more upset by the minute if that was even possible, Sasuke asked Naruto "well would you like to show me your new place Naru? I would love to have the full tour of it." He said with his signature smirk plastered all over his face. Sniffling Naruto gave him a small smile "Asshole you have already seen my place when you broke in remember." "Well then I guess that makes us even. You broke into my house and I broke into yours."

Walking into his apartment, Sasuke took off his shoes and proceeded to find the small loveseat that was facing the window that looked out on to the town. "You know, this is a fairly big apartment." Looking at him as if he had two heads the blonde replied, "You must not have broken into my apartment Sasu, its barely big enough for me. I don't even have all that many things to begging with." Looking over at the raven, Naruto saw that smirk was again planted square in the middle of his face again. "Well then, I guess I'll just grab your things then." Now the blonde was utterly confused, first he said that it was a big apartment, now he is going to get my things. What is he talking about! "Sasu, you are making no sense right now." Standing up and taking his small blonde by the waist, he closed the gap between them and hugged him from behind. "Well if it's not big enough for me to be here then I guess that I am going to have to move you out of here and in to my place." Shocked at what he had just said, Naruto took a minute to gather his thoughts, still with the dumbstruck face. "SASUKE NO! I JUST PAID FOR THIS WHOLE MONTH IN ADVANCE!" "That's okay I already talked to your land lord. Nice old man he seemed. Didn't even seem to have any sort of disdain of you, I paid off the next year in advanced for you. I just told him you would be moving out but to keep the room open if we needed it at short notice." Groaning Naruto didn't believe what he was hearing. "Sasuke you didn't did you…." "Yeah did it this morning before I went out and did my morning training" Smiling Naruto turned around and kissed him for their second time not count that one time in the academy that sent them both away acting like they didn't like it.

"That's the last of it Naru." Sighing Naruto sat down in his new bedroom in the Uchiha mansion. "Thanks Sasuke for helping me move but I have a few questions for you." Looking over his dobe he waved him on to continue with his questions. "Okay so first off, why did you want me to move in with you? I mean I get that we are closer now and all but we were only a 10 minute walk away from eachother." Putting some of his shirts in the closet, Sasuke said "Yeah that was true wasn't it. Well now were only a minute away from each other." Wanting more than that lame excuse, Naruto urged him on "That was a lame excuse sasu why did you really do it." Stopping what he was doing he looked over to the smaller boy. "Naruto I may have said before that I couldn't see that you were depressed, but that doesn't mean I couldn't see you weren't happy. If I had known how bad it was I would have forced you to move in a lot sooner than this. And you know what we can do know right?" giving him his smirk Naruto reddened at what he thought he was implying " Sasuke I-I-I don't think that" cutting him off in a sweet kiss Sasuke finished his thought. "we can finally get you a home and make some good memories in them." Sighing Naruto moved on to the next question he had. "Sasu… does… does this mean we are… um you know like… a thing? Are we like together now?" with that thought now said out loud Sasuke looked at Naruto with all hints off playful antics gone from his black irises. "Naruto… Ever since we were in the academy together I always thought you were a bit slow to catch on to things. Now though I am sure of it. But don't worry, I love that about you. In fact, I love just about everything about you." Naruto was deeply touched by that. Not because it was so corny, but because he was still not use to being told that he was in fact loved after growing up his whole life alone and told that nothing and nobody could ever love a monster like him. With tears in his big sapphire eyes he hugged Sasuke for dear life. "thank you Sasuke, I will love you forever. Just like I think I always have. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I just think I will always fear the day that you leave me." Brushing his blond locks down while he was being hugged Sasuke took this moment to look at Naruto. And a strange thing happened in his mind. He then knew he had a new mission in life. It wasn't the revival of his clan anymore that could come later after he got his new mission thoroughly started. His new mission was to nurture this small blond angel back to life. "Naruto. No measure of time with you will ever be long enough, but well start with forever." Smiling at what he just heard Naruto felt like the world was starting to take a turn in his direction.


	11. Chapter 9

It's been two days since Sasuke "asked" Naruto to move in with him. During the time that they spent together the two explored some more of the Uchiha underground complex, finding some interesting books on the history of the Uchiha lineage, and another rivaling clan of people called the Namikaze's who had a striking resemblance to the ravens little Naru-chan. They also sparred a for a few hours both days to see where they stood in terms of skill, which to neither surprise the Uchiha seemed to always be two steps ahead of the blond no matter what he did, that in turn infuriated the smaller kitsune. After much whining and complaining Sasuke agreed that he would help Naruto learn some new things that he learned while away.

"Sasuke?" "Yeah?" "Can we go out?" "Naruto… you know that, I am still not allowed in the village so…" "That's fine Sasu, I just think I need some time out side of the mansion. Sides, you know Sakura is gona have a huge fit because I haven't seen her in a while. I just don't want to worry her too much." "But what if the villagers try to hurt you?" Smirking Naruto looked at the raven. "Well then I hope that there is someone there to protect me from them" winking at Sasuke the raven sighed. "fine I'll just henge into someone else, does Konohamaru and you still hang out?" "Umm, yeah why?" *POOF* the blond then realized why he asked. Smiling, the raven walked over to the door and took the kitsunes hand in his and they walked out the door.

Time skip 1 hour later

Walking towards the center of town Naruto and Konohamaru talked about what was new in the village since his leaving. To his discovery, there had been a huge boom in the economy due to the influx of ninja missions, which gave way to the flood of new spending in all the local stores. Many of the stores Sasuke (who is right now still henged as Konohamaru) saw had signs up that read 'We have the right to deny service to any customer' or some just being as bold as '**NO DEMONS**' and while Sasuke noticed ever sign and took them all in with heave disdain, Naruto seemed to be unfazed by it. "Naruto" snapping out of the blondes endless rabbling about everything, he looked over his shoulder to see why Sasuke wanted him. "Yeah Sas…. Konohamaru?" "Where are we going? From what I remember this road just goes to Hokage tower. Were exactly is Sakura?" Chuckling a little bit the blond started to scratch the side of his head, "Well umm, she kinda works up there. Wait did I forget to tell you that?" The unchanged look on Konohamaru's face told the blonde that he did indeed leave out the part that Sakura worked with Tsunade. "No…. In fact you never did tell me where we were going." "Oh, well we are going up to the Hokage tower but don't worry we should only be there a few minutes. Sakura-chan is probably busy with her duties so it shouldn't be long at all." To this response, the henged Sasuke only nodded his head and gave his signature 'Hn'.

Walking further down the road the two passed a flower shop with a sun bleached blond working outside. "Naruto! Hi it has been a while sense I have seen you around these parts. How have you been after you know…" taking in Ino's appearance stunned the blond for a minute. "Oh sorry Ino! I didn't see you there, I didn't know you worked here?" Ino, dressed in her florist apron and tied back hair and what looked like dirt on her hands baffled the blond. Ino took a minute to look at the boy following Naruto. She knew she had always seen the two hanging out when they were younger and remembered that it was the third Hokage's grandson. "Oh hey there Konohamaru. How have you been since your grandfathers passing away?" Realizing that he was being talked to, Sasuke quickly thought of a story. "Well I was really sad at first but then I realized that, my grandfather died to protect me and everyone else in the village. So I mean I was sad for a while but now I am just happy he died doing what he loved. Protecting the ones he loved." At the last part, Sasuke took a moment and let his eyes flicker to Naruto before looking back at Ino and doing his best impression at a goofy smile. It was a disturbing smile, something you would think an axe murderer would smile like, but Ino ignored it the best she could and turned back to Naruto. "You blonde still haven't answered my question." Poking two fingers in to the blonde's chest. "Oh yeah hehe sorry was thinking. Umm yeah I am doing fine. I am just trying to get a few missions so I can buy some new clothes and what not for my new place." Smiling Ino turned back to her tiger lilies, "Well Naruto, you should talk go find Sakura. Yesterday when we were both on break she mentioned that she was worried about you. She hadn't seen you in almost a week." Smiling at the other blonde, Naruto chuckled. "Well we were actually headed up to see her right now. I'll tell her you said 'hi' Ino-Chan!" Waving and walking up to the Hokage tower, another one of rookie nine walked up to the florist shop.

"Hey Ino-Chan." Looking back from the tiger lilies that she had just got done pruning. "Hi Hinata-Chan, guess who just walked by here" Ino said with an all to knowing grin. Blushing Hinata started playing with her fingers "Yeah I know but, I wasn't sure if it was really him…" Confused by this statement Ino raised an eyebrow. "Well I saw him a while back when I was walking here from the Hyuuga manor…" motioning with her hands for Hinata to continue, the shy pale eyed girl continued. "Well… I wanted to make sure he was okay, because Sakura said she hadn't seen him in a few days, so I used my byakugan on where he lives now. There was almost nothing there except a bed and a fridge." Looking around to see if anyone was listening, she continued her story. "Well I just kept walking on until I got to the old abandon Uchiha manor. And I saw Naruto and Konohamaru walking out the gates but…" After hearing Uchiha manor Ino's interest in this subject went surprisingly high. "Wait out of the Uchiha manor, as in the one Sasuke lived in?" nodding Hinata went on. "I thought it was a bit strange so I used my byakugan on them from a good 200 meters behind them but… when I saw them it was still Naruto but he wasn't holding Konohamaru's hand. It was someone else that was henged, but I couldn't see who it was because they were using strong Genjutsu." Thinking back to when she had just seen the two, Ino remembered "Yeah, I thought it was strange to. When Konohamaru smiled at me after he answerd my question, it looked… fake? Maybe I don't know all I know is that it didn't look like the one I remember that little rascal looking like. But if it wasn't Konohamaru, who could it be?" shrugging her shoulders, Hinata looked back at the ground. "Hinata." "Yes Ino-chan?" "Go tell Lady Tsunade what you found out. I know Naruto and whoever it is were going up to see Sakura. If it is akatsuki, Naruto may not even realize that it isn't Konohamaru." "Hia" And with that Hinata jumped up on to the roof tops racing to the Hokage tower.

Finally reaching the tower after a 10 minute detour threw a food shop because Naruto was now hungry for lunch even though they had breakfast a little over two hours ago, Naruto opened up the doors and hurried over to the receptionist. "Hi, do you know where Sakura-chan is right now?" looking down at her schedule the lady informed him that right now she was with Lady Tsunade helping her with her medical studies. Yelling his thanks, Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's hand and rushed up the stairs. Finding the door to the Hokage's office Naruto with Konohamaru in tow threw open the doors to make a loud entrance. "**HI BAA-CHAN!" **Ducking down reflexively to avoid the bottle, Naruto looked up when he didn't hear a smash. He saw Sakura looking between Naruto, Konohamaru, and Tsunade. "Oh hiya Sakura-chan, thought I would come up here and check in with you seeing as how I haven't seen you In a few days. Hehe don't want you to get worried about me to much ya know." Scratching the back of his head, Naruto realized that Hinata was standing in back of Tsunade's chair. Waving at her he said "Hi Hinata-chan, hehe sorry didn't see you standing behind Baa-chans chair." A blush spreading across her face Hinata replied "Its okay Naruto-kun, although…" she was silenced by Tsunade before she could continue. Finally speaking up, Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have troubling news from our sweet Hinata. She says that she saw you leaving the Uchiha manor today on her way town. You and Konohamaru wouldn't happen to be vandalizing private property now would you?" She looked at both Konohamaru and Naruto. Thinking fast to try and defuse the situation, Sasuke answered her question. "haha sorry ma'am you caught us. We were going to spray paint the entire inside of the house, its not like anyone is there anymore though so who would have thought that we would have gotten caught hehe." Smiling Tsunade looked straight into Konohamaru's eyes "Yes that's what I thought to when I heard Hinata say that she saw you two leaving the Manor. But then she continued… and gave me some more troubling news. She said that when she looked at the both of you with her byakugan activated, that she saw Naruto, but not you Konohamaru. What was it again that you said Hinata dear?" Stepping forward Hinata looked down. "I said it looked like someone was henged into Konohamaru, and was using Genjustu to cover up who they really were Lady Tsunade." Smiling she kept her gaze on Konohamaru "Ah yes that's what she said. Now I wouldn't have believed it either. I would have said that she might have made a mistake, but then you come in here and you addressed me as 'Ma'am' Konohamaru. That's when I knew she was telling the truth. The real Konohamaru took to many bad habits from our little knucklehead. One of which is, He also always calls me… grandma." Taking an minute to take in all of what Tsunade just said, he did not realize that the whole time Sakura had been applying a paralyzing venom to a kunai and slipped it to Tsunade. And in the blink of an eye, Tsunade threw her desk to the side along with the Sapphire eyed boy that was in the way, and stabbed the knife into the leg of the would be Konohamaru.

Blue eyes widened as they took in the scene that unraveled before them in mere seconds. Sakura pulled the blonde headed ninja away from the puff of smoke that signled the henge had disappeared. "Naruto that wasn't the real Konohamaru, we think that it is one of the members of the akatsuki here to take you away." Desperate blue eyes looked into the green once that stared right back at him. "No…. no no no NO! Let me go I have to go see what happened to him! What if he's hurt, What if Tsunade tries to kill him! What if…" Shouting over the blondes hysterical rant and holding on to him a little bit tighter since he was now trying to claw his way out of her embrace, Sakura asked. "Who are you talking about Naruto!" The smoke cleared and Tsunade was the first to answer her question. "…. Sasuke Uchiha."

Okay you guys, I hope you like this chapter! I actually wrote this one just because of the Connecticut elementary school massacre. I just am stricken with sadness at the lose of those 20 young children who will never get to grow up, and the parents of those kids who will never get to see the faces of their young children opening up their Christmas presents this year. That honestly rocks me to the core more than even the thought of twenty dead children. The grief that those parents are going to go threw after all is said and done, knowning that their little girl or boy will never get to have their first Christmas that they would remember. I can't go on with this subject. If you have any comments on the killings of the twenty young elementary school kids, or the six teachers, who are hero's in my book every god damn day, leave a comment below, or whatever you thought of this chapter.

Charlotte Bacon, 6

Rachel D'Avino, 29

Olivia Engel, 6

Dylan Hockley, 6

Dawn Lafferty Hochsprung, 47

Jesse Lewis, 6

Ana Marquez-Greene, 6

Grace McDonnell, 7

Anne Marie Murphy, 52

Emilie Parker, 6

Noah Pozner, 6

Jessica Rekos, 6

Lauren Rousseau, 30

Mary Sherlach, 56

Victoria Soto, 27

Daniel Barden, 7;

Josephine Gay, 7

; Madeleine Hsu, 6

Catherine Hubbard, 6

; Chase Kowalski, 7

; James Mattioli, 6

; Jack Pinto, 6

; Caroline Previdi, 6

; Avielle Richman, 6

; Benjamin Wheeler, 6

; Allison Wyatt, 6.

Rest in peace children. /3


	12. Chapter 10

**So… I probably have a little bit of explaining to do seeing as I like basically promised you guys a chapter up for the last few days of the year. Well I totally forgot about it. I was writing a little here and there on it, maybe like a paragraph at a time, so now when I read it, it all just feels a bit rushed. But I probably wouldn't have even remembered to do it tonight If the song same love by macklemore didn't come on. Lol I just love when a song comes on and you suddenly remember things that you need to do, or were trying to forget… Yeah well what ever lol who cares what I have to say or my shitty excuse for why I was late…. I am going to need to ask Kakashi a few good excuses shouldn't I XD! Well without further due I present you THE SOMETHING CHAPTER! I forgot what chapter I was on… I am sad I know…. **

The scene had happened so fast, that Sakura couldn't believe her own eyes. Not only could she not understand she couldn't comprehend that Sasuke, the lone raven that left her to sit on a bench in the middle of the night as he left, and the former love of her life, was back at the same place he left for his conquest of power. Tsunade was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here Uchiha? Why were you henged into the third Hokage's grandson?" both of these questions were met with a wall of dead silence. The light brown eyes of the fifth Hokage looked deep into the obsidian like eyes of the young Uchiha, as if searching for some answers that he would not tell. And she got one. Although it wasn't one that she asked, and he didn't exactly tell her, but she got an answer nonetheless. From averting her gaze for a tenth of a second to check on Naruto she saw it. It was too brief to tell what it was for sure but she knew one thing for sure. "So… you came back for Naruto did you?"

A gasp was heard from the small blonde as he was astonished that she could guess that he was back for him! "Tsunade I can explain!" a thin eyebrow rose at his statement. "Naruto, although I bet you could come up with a great story about why a Class A missing Ninja is back in his home town, I don't think I really want to hear it." At this point Sakura who had been watching the whole scene unfold rather quickly decided to chime in. "Sasuke, I thought you were training with Orochimaru?" To this a rather playful sneer crossed the usually stoic face. "Well Sakura you didn't hear this from me, but the only thing Orochimaru is doing these days is rotting in hell." To say that Tsunade was speechless was and understatement. "You… You killed him?" Looking back into the once ready to kill brown eyes, Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes, he has been dead for a while now. I would take all the credit for my self, but I did have a little bit of help from a certain prison personnel that wanted very much so to escape before they were experimented with." Uncertainty shone bright in the light brown eyes of the new Hokage. "Hmm. You say that you killed Orochimaru, and yet I have not heard of this yet." Looking down into the dark coal irises, Tsunade had made her decision. Standing up Tsunade went over to the window that overlooked the town, Sighing she turned around. "Guards!" at this five ANBU appeared at the windows behind her. "I am issuing the warrant for the arrest of Uchiha Sasuke, on account of desertion, attempted murder, and treason."

Sapphires eyes stared on in horror as they watched the raven headed teen cuffed with chakra depleting cuffs and bag forced over his head. Wordlessly he watched as his raven headed friend was led out surrounded on all sides by the ANBU. Sakura looked over at the blond headed boy and saw the dead look in his eyes, the look that showed that everything that he had was lost. Looking back to her mentor, and was not shocked to see her to looking at the blond that she thought of as her grandson. Walking over to the smaller younger and teen she tried to hug him. "Naruto… Everything will be okay. I am sure that Tsunade-sama will do her best to find some way to help him." She held him close as he shook and cried into her embrace. Fearing the worst and a tad bit curious herself about why the boy was taking it this hard, Sakura broke apart and looked down in to the tear streaked cobalt eyes. "Naruto were…. Were you in love with Sasuke?" He snapped. The cheery boy that she had grown up with, that one out of every group of friends that was always trying to find the happier said of things, the one that can always be counted on to be strong for everyone else, broke down. And when he broke he broke hard.

Cerulean blue eyes cascaded tears down like the water fall in the Valley of the End. Falling forward he was caught in a hug by Sakura, and was just held there. Neither of them knew just how long they stood there holding each other while sobs were heard down the hall, to Naruto it seemed like he had been there forever, like he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't crying into Sakura's lap. Finally after forty minutes of hard crying on Naruto's part, he began to calm down. Trying to make that much missed smile on his face come back, Sakura tried to stir up the conversation again. "So Naruto, Should I take that as a yes now that you are done?" She asked with a smile on her face. Looking up into the sea green eyes he felt that he could be honest with her, that she wouldn't hurt him like everyone else seemed to want to do. The boys lips opened and whispered only one word. "… Yeah". Pink hair fluttered in the wind as she looked out the now open windows as a silence passed over them. Sighing she looked back down to Naruto "I always had a feeling that there was more to you two then what met the eye… but Naruto why were you always asking me out when we were younger then?" Finally the sun kissed body started to move, getting up he wiped his eyes. "Sakura-chan come on, let's go back to my place. I think I am going to need a nap sometime soon. This whole day has just been really flustering for me. If you want to talk a little bit more can we please just leave this place…" Looking at him with a slightly irritated frown "So not even going to answer my question unless I come with you are you" Smiling back he answered her "Nope!" and with that he opened the door and walked down the hall with said emerald eye beauty in tow.

After a while of walking in silence, Sakura was bored with the quietness. Seeing as how they were about twenty minutes or so away from his apartment she decided to try and strike up some kind of conversations, anything to get the awkward silence out of the air. "So Naruto, Should I expect your apartment to be in ruins when I get there again? I mean it has been a while since I was over there to clean up after you." Remembering that he had not told anyone about is more abrupt change in living arrangements, a slight blush started over his face at the realization of the fact that he would have to tell her. "Well Sakura-chan…. I" He started to slow down his walk to a slow pace as he neared the entrance to the 'abandoned' Uchiha clan district. "There were a few slight changes in my living arrangements… That I umm… may have…. not told you…." Stopping in front of the old gated entrance, Naruto turned to look at the now fuming pinket. "NARUTO YOU BAKA I TOLD YOU TO LET ME KNOW IF THEY THREW YOU OUT, I WOULD HAVE TOLD TSUNADE ABOUT IT! UGH why do I bother, you are so headstrong that you think you can take on anyone and anything! When are you going to learn that with some of these people that no matter how much you try they will only see what they want!" realizing that she was no longer paying him any mind any more after flailing his arms around to single that WASN'T what he meant, Naruto turned to the side door to the Uchiha compound and unlocked it with the hand signs Sasuke had showed him. Turning back to the still blabbering pinket he pulled her force able by the arm into the clan district.

Now quite confused at what was going on, sea green eyes looked scanned over the area for a moment until the rested back on the sun kissed hair boy in front of her, who's hand was scratching the back of his head. "Naruto I understand that you may like Sasuke and all, and that he may be back in town, but I think breaking into his clans housing district is a bit of a step in the wrong direction. I think sense you were kicked out of your apartment, we should just go get all your things and bring them back to my place until we can… What why are you waving at me like I am just ignoring you?" "BECAUSE YOU NEVER LET ME SAY ANYTHING!" "Naruto I think that we both know that it is not true, actually I would like to think I have been letting you…" "I live here with Sasuke now." Naruto watched as the emerald green eyes widened in astonishment. "NARUTO BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Looking at the pinket in disbelief, he didn't know how to respond, other than turning and walking to his joining bedroom with Sasuke's. Looking around the room that was, well obviously had her little Naruto had been living in judging by the amount of dirty laundry just thrown on one side of the room. "So… um where does Sasuke sleep?" Naruto pointed to the door on the other side of the room. "Well he's suppose to sleep over there but…" quickly thinking of the worst Sakura went from friend trying to help another friend threw some really difficult shit to crazy over protective psycho mom. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SUPPOSE TO! I SWEAR TO GOD NARUTO IF HE EVEN TOUCHED YOU WRONG I WILL GET HIM OUT OF THAT JAIL AND SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL ON THE TEN TO MY FIST IN HIS FACE! I swear to god I will make him cry more then when he watched his parents die in front of his eyes, first I will…" the now mortified blonde was trying desperately to get her attention before she went on a complete crazed murder spree! "NO NO NO! Nothing like that Sakura-chan! I mean like he would come over and just cuddle with me or hold me till I went to sleep! Not that other thing…. NO NO NO! Please don't think that we have done 'IT'." Looking into the slightly scared sapphire blue eyes she sighed. "Okay then…. I guess I believe you. But if he touches you in any way that you don't like, just come and tell me. I'll make sure to give him a nice err… talking to." Smiling Naruto turned away. "Hehehe... err thanks but for now Sakura-chan I think I am going to take a little nap. So I mean If you want you can wait her until I wake up. But I-I mean you don't have to I understand you still might have things to do." Looking at him, he looked like he was already half asleep. "I'll stay, if you need me, I'll find my way out to the living room area and see what there is to do." Giving a sleepy nod, blond locks bounced up and down until they were pressed down onto the soft pillow that awaited him to take him to his next destination. Sleep.


	13. Chapter 11 BITCHES WE BACK CHAP ELEVEN

Following Sakura

Walking through the Uchiha mansion felt weird to do, the whole aura of the house felt slightly unnerving. Knowing that countless lives had been lost here would make anyone feel a little bit unease. "Hmm, I would have thought finding the living room in this house would be easier than finding a needle in a haystack, but I have been wrong before." Opening yet another door to what looked like a garden utopia. "For nobody living here in years this still looks beautiful." Walking in to the zen garden Sakura noticed the what looked like a small man made stream running through the middle of the room, with a rock that stood about half a meter tall out of the water with the house hold Uchiha symbol carved into the top of said rock. Jumping over on to the rock the eerie aura of the house just melted away. Now instead the atmosphere felt very calm and peaceful. "Wow, I never thought that the Uchiha's were this spiritual, they must have used some type of old jutsu to create this as a meditation room." Sitting down on to the rock and beginning a meditation position, Sakura concentrated all of her chakra to her mind while closing her eyes.

After what seemed like half an hour of meditation Sakura opened her eyes to see her blond headed teammate a few feet away patiently awaiting her "Naruto I thought you went to go take a nap? What are you doing here; you really do need some rest after what happened in Tsunade-samas office." Looking at the sparkling blue sapphire eyes she awaited a response from the dumbfounded blond. After waiting a minute for what looked like Naruto to get his thoughts in order he spoke. "Sakura-chan, I did take a nap hahaha, you've been in here meditating for the past five hours!" Looking over to the window Sakura noticed that it did indeed look like some amount of time had passed her by since she started her meditation. "What! How is this possible, it only felt like a half an hour up here! Did I dose off up here or something?" Looking back down at the chuckling face, Naruto helped her down. "I also found this room while I was here, Sasuke said that when he was still a boy, that his father would come into this room and meditate on decisions for the clan for sometimes days before coming out with an answer. He said that this rock that you were sitting on has been in his clan for centuries. Some of the most famous Uchiha's have used it to meditate, and has been kept all this time." Looking over at the boy in disbelief she mouthed an 'Oh'. Smiling back at her, he looked over to the window. "Yeah, when I got up I thought that there was a small battle going on somewhere nearby." Looking back at Sakura he continued, "I followed the chakra trail and found you in here; I wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade couldn't feel your chakra flares over at Hokage tower. I mean Sakura It was intense!" Looking at the boy Sakura concluded that he wasn't lying to her. "Wow, that's kind of cool, weird but cool. Well I guess since it has been a few hours you want to go out and get something to eat now? I am starving." Nodding eagerly Naruto grabbed her hand and ran out the door with said pinket in tow.

~~A few hours later~~

"Wow thanks Sakura-chan for buying dinner!" Looking at her friend she shook her head. "Naruto when do you want to talk about what happened today, I know you don't want to but I feel it is the only healthy way to deal with this." Looking back down at her now finished bowl of ramen she waited for him to break the silence. "…. Well I guess you have a point there, and anyway you deserve an explanation. A few days or so ago I may have broken into the Uchiha mansion, not that I particularly knew it was their clan house, or their house at all, but I was snooping around was going to see who's house that was and its not like they left their name on the front door or anything so I was just going through a few rooms and I saw a few really old pictures. I honestly didn't even know at that point who's house it was, all I knew was that nobody was home, and the picture had a really young couple in it with a baby in the mothers arms, I kind of kept snooping and found a picture that shouldn't be there, that shouldn't have been anywhere expect for the ashes of my home, and in your room." Confused at this his statement Sakura gave him a dazed look "what do you mean a picture that shouldn't have been there?" looking up at the tilled celling Naruto responded. " a picture of team seven. That was when I realized where I was, and I ran out of that house as fast as I could. I even went back later after I knew who's house it was. I thought about it and when I went back inside knowing where I was, I felt like for the silliest reason that our team was whole again. Like Sasuke was back. I felt so… I don't know, close to him maybe? I don't know what exactly I was feeling, all I know was it was a good feeling. That's when I found him err… I guess he found me actually while I was ahhh…. Inspecting his secret basement for any leaks, it has been raining a lot of recent so I felt it was my civic duty to just make sure everything was okay you know." Blond hair bounced up as he gave Sakura a cheeky grin. "Baka, you just wanted to go through all their stuff didn't you." Looking back at Sakura with a fake hurt expression, "I never just go through peoples things Sakura!" "Yes you do! I still remember when I found you in my house going through my dairy and cried liked a baby when I beat you senseless for it." "Well be that as it may, I was like I said before checking things out in the basement to make sure it wasn't wet or anything. And as I was looking through some umm old shirts and stuff to take to get dry from all the water that wasn't in the basement." Giving the blond an amused look the pinket said "So you mean while you were robbing an abandoned house." Looking away from her stare Naruto continued with his story. "You say potato, I say rescuing clothing certain water damage Sakura-chan! Well as I was leaving I guess that Sasuke must have returned and saw someone in his secret basement, because when I got back upstairs with my newly found sweatshirt and umm… biography of Sasuke Uchiha…" Putting her face into the palms of her hands Sakura chuckled. "You stole his diary! If the next part of this little story isn't 'he beat the crap out of me' I'll be very surprised Naruto." Scoffing at her comment he continued, "I sat down in a bed which to be fair I did yell out and ask the 'empty' house If I could sleep in that night. It was cold, rainy, and windy and I can't catch a cold! And right about then is when the shadows that had been stalking me said my name and I found out that Sasuke was a few feet away from me." After stare at him for a few seconds she decided he is probably telling the truth or most of it. "Well Naruto-kun I think it's about time we head back to the mansion, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." Nodding his head sapphire eyes turned away from the bright lights of the ramen shop towards the dully lit streets of Konoha. "Its beautiful out tonight isn't it Sakura-chan." Nodding she had to admit something about tonight seemed different, It was strange it just seemed whole again. All those nights where she didn't know what was going to happen to the third member of team seven if he was alive or captive in some unknown place was gone, although he was captive Sakura knew that he wasn't being tortured for anything, Tusnade wouldn't do that for she knew it would hurt her godson to much if he ever found out what she had ordered. 'Hell' she thought 'if we really wanted we could go see him tonight, although I think Naruto has had enough of a day for today' smiling they both walked off toward the Uchiha district where both despite Sakura's refusals ended up sleeping.

**OKAY, HEY GUYS ITS ME SEAN OR WHATEVER MY SCREEN NAME IS. I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T EHHH… POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER. AND HONESTLY I CAN'T SAY THAT WILL CHANGE, I AM JUST GETTING DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL AND GRADUATING NOW AND WITH ALL THAT AND HAVING TO FIND A JOB IN THIS JOB WASTELAND THAT I LIVE IN, AND GETTING READY FOR COLLEGE… **

**I JUST CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING. **

**THE ONLY REASON I HONESTLY GOT THIS DONE WAS I PRETY MUCH GOT MY HEART BROKEN AND I HAD TO FIND A WAY TO GET SHIT OFF MY MIND SO YEAH…. WELL I KNOW THAT THIS WAS BASICALLY A FILLER CHAPTER BUT I AM GLAD YOU GUYS COULD BARE TO READ IT, GOD KNOWS IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MUCH WORSE. WELL ITS LATE HERE SO I'M GOING TO END THIS AUTHER NOTE. GOOD NIGHT YALL!**


End file.
